Sugar We're going down, to karaoke?
by TARDISshipper
Summary: Doctor is bored and pacing around the TARDIS, Jack gets an idea of when and where they should go, karaoke night is iminent. Spoilers ahead for Tochwood and Doctor Who, yes people, it's slash, get over it.


**Whelp, I'm bored, it's past midnight and I felt like writing Doctor Who for the first time, here's it is, gimme some feedback.**

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS, bored, and trying to figure out where, and when to go. Jack leaned on the wall of the TARDIS, by the console, amused and a twinkle of mischief in his light hues. He knew only three reasons why the Doctor would pace around like that, one, the world was ending, nope that wasn't it. Because the TARDIS would be going haywire, Two, the. TARDIS was being sucked into something, again. But, nope, that wasn't it either, because again, TARDIS would be going haywire, and the Doctor would be pressing a bunch of buttons, yelling out random words of frustration, and that brings us to the third option. Doctor was bored, didn't know where and when to go this time. Lucky for him, he'd decided to get together with Jack for a little travel, since soon he knew, his song was ending. As many said to him.

"Your song is ending, Doctor. He will knock four times." Those two sentences, they reappeared, where and whenever he went, he knew his time was coming. That didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun before it was time to die, right? And with someone he had some good times with, too bad Martha couldn't come, she has business to do. For Jack, well, it was kind of tough for him, he'd lost most of his team, except for Gwen. But, on the plus side, he could take Doctor up on that offer to come with him. Jack decided to speak up from his respective spot.

"Hey, if you're bored, I think I've got an idea on **when **and _where_ we can go." The dark haired man said, pursing his lips to a smile. In response, the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Blimey Jack, we are not going to a brothel for the last time." He answered, because he had heard that suggestion one too many times.

"Hey! I wasn't even going to suggest that this time." He said, taking on a fake look of offense.

"Then what do you propose?" Doctor wanted to know even more now, since it wasn't originally what he had thought. This, was making him curious.

"I know a nice little place in the cosmos, good bar, if we get there early enough, karaoke." He said with a large grin plastered on his face.

"No." He said flatly.

"Come on! Please?" Jack pleaded, giving his signature look to go with it.

"Fine, but don't expect me to take any drinks from you, knowing Jack Harkness, you could slip date rape into my whiskey while I take a glance away." He said with his usual stoic expression, a small smile creeping onto his features.

Jack almost fist pumped with a giant woohoo, but he knew better at the moment, so he acted like it.

"Alright, off we go, may I do the honors, doctor?" Jack inquired with an even bigger grin.

"It would be my pleasure, Captain." He replied with an equally big grin, which got bigger as he added a noting in."Always wanted to say that."

Jack pulled the levers on the Dashboard and the TARDIS began it's journey to the destination intended. Both Doctor and Jack forgot to grab onto something, sending them both crashing to the floor, Jack laughing, and the doctor slightly unamused at the sudden impact, but none the less chuckling. They both got up and walked out the TARDIS, the scenery not very unfamiliar to them both, just an alien bar, filled with species of all kinds, even from the planet of Rexicoricor phalivatorious. Oi, those were some good times there.

"Now, do we drink first or karaoke?" Jack asked.

"Knowing you, you'd get on the bloody microphone regardless, sober or, not." Tenth said with a click of his tongue on the last syllable.

"Okay so karoke first then drink?"

"Yep."

Jack made his way to the karaoke stand, getting a bit flirty with the dj, as usual, before signing himself up, and the Doctor too. Well, turns out they were up next, after the lovely voiced slitheens song, along the lines of , he didn't know if it was supposed to be swedish or japanese, but it was definitely the caramelldansen. Lovely, just lovely.

He went over to the table he'd gotten for the Doctor and himself and sat down next to the trench coat wearing brunette.

The alien hostess went to the stage, nice shade of blue for her skin, compliments the tentacles.

"Will a Captain Jack Harkness make his way to the stage for karoke?" That's all it took, and Jack was swaggering to the stage, his coat flapping behind him, a mischievous smirk on his face.

He got up the stage and eagerly awaited as the song he'd chosen began to play over the loudspeaker. He'd honestly wanted to sing Trouble, by P!nk, but unfortunately, beggars can't be choosers, they didn't have it, but this song caught his eye too.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet

I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

Cause that's just who I am this week

Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it" to be honest, what came out of Jack's mouth was much more than he expected, for one it was on key, the right lyrics and actually it was...Nice, not like you'd expect a guy like him to sing. Although that one line, cock it and pull it, a bit suspicious if you asked the Doctor, but hey, it was Jack Harkness, nothing different, aside from that glance he was getting from the man on the stage... By now he'd have probably disregarded it, but the doctor didn't.

The song stopped, and the hostess reappeared on the stage. Jack walked off the stage surprisingly modest at the cheering alien crowd. He walked to the barstand and grinned at the doctor.

"You're up Doc." He said. Moments after that was said the curtain reopened and it was time for the Doctor to go up.

"Will a Doctor John Harkness come to the stage." The hostess said. The Doctor gaped at Jack.

"No, you didn't. You did! But, why?!"

"What? We couldn't have a bunch of former alien races you've faced know the Doctor's come for a little karaoke with a male friend." He said simply.

"You owe me for this one Jack...Next time you're usin' Smith as a last name if we do this again." Tenth said, marching to the stage begrudgingly.

An almost unfamiliar tone blared through the speakers, he heard this song once, but it was a bit overused in media, he knew that.

"On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying" Now it was Jack's turn to be surprised. The doctor wasn't to shabby... As the second verse began to start the machine went out and the song went out. The hostess appeared once more.

"Doctor, your song is ending. I repeat your song is ending. He will knock four times." She said dryly, nothing behind it, tenth's eyes widened, there was that phrase again. He walked back to the barstand and took Jack's wrist.

"We're leaving."

"Hey! Wha-why?" He asked, confused. The crowd was getting disappointed too, they also wanted him to finish, the doctor did all he could think of right now for an answer or something of the sort.

He pulled Jack closer from the wrist and kissed him full on the lips.

"Because that. Sorry crowd, we've got things to do, good night, let's do this again, allons-y!" He slapped money to the counter and dragged a very confused Jack out by the wrist.

They arrived to the TARDIS without a word. They took off and Jack finally spoke.

"Nice kiss back there."

"You kissed back."

"Because I liked it, and out of a bit of like for you too."

He sighed deeply."You know it can't happen like this."

"Then how about we go for a date some time?"

"You know what I meant, Jack. You heard what they said back there. I don't have much..time left."

"I don't give a damn...I want to spend that time with you at least, if you don't have much left."

"Jack..." He was pulled into a kiss this time. He didn't pull away.

"Shut up and enjoy it. From me to this cheeky regeneration." He said quietly.

And so the Doctor did. They both, enjoyed what they had together, for the first time, the first and last, because something was approaching, and fast.

"Hey, doctor."

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna go out fighting or saving someone, aren't you?"

"Any other way?" He said with a grin, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead.

"Yep, that's my doctor." He said, also grinning.

**Phew, that's a lot of phone keyboarding, well here's some details in case you missed something or are confused. This is pre-EoT(End of Time) in between, because you know how the doctor has a mini vacation before he saw the ood again. I used that, and the bar setting was sort of like the one jack visited in EoT and Doctor gave the note to him in. So, there's my crap explanation. Hope you enjoyed this crappy phone fic. The songs were sugar we're goin down by fall out boy and time of dying by three days grace in case you didn't know. G'night, once more hope you enjoyed, feel free to review on how I did with the characters and all.**


End file.
